Overall Description of Plans This section received an evaluation of Excellent to Very Good in 2000, primarily because sufficient evidence of a strategic planning process was lacking. Program planning and evaluation have been dramatically improved with a formal process in place since 2001. We believe that a strategic plan begins with a vision for the Center, followed by specific goals and pathways towards those goals. Essential components of the planning process are tools to measure progress and evaluate the performance of the Center. These premises formed the basis of a strategic planning process that was activated in August 2001, entitled Charting the Future Course of the Moores Cancer Center. The Plan was enthusiastically endorsed by the External Advisory Board in June 2002, and was revised in November 2003 following appointment of Dennis Carson as Center Director. Use of Past CCSG Funds The current CCSG budget for Planning and Evaluation is $58,500. Funds were spent as budgeted over the past project period. Annual Center-wide retreats were held in Borrego Springs during 2002-2005. EAB meetings were held in June 2002, May 2005 and March 2006. Travel funds were used by the leadership to attend Cancer Center-related meetings, including: NCI Directors; AACI; CCAF; and Cancer Prevention and Control Leaders. CCSG was also used to help defray costs of divisional retreats and seminars and symposia.